This invention relates to construction members used in forming a suspended ceiling and, more particularly, to members for supporting and adjustably locating a light fixture within the suspended ceiling structure.
Suspended ceilings are in common use today in the construction of many commercial and residential complexes because of their attractive appearance and ease of installation. Typically, ceiling support members are suspended from the main frame members for the building. Various ceiling components such as ceiling tiles, light fixtures, and air conditioning outlets are thereafter interconnected with the support members. The ceiling support members generally take the form of an inverted "T" and are formed from sheet metal stock material. The resulting inverted "T" member has an enlarged portion at the extremity of the upstanding portion which not only increases the rigidity of the resulting "T" member but also improves the fabricability of the member from sheet metal stock. The inverted "T" support members are suspended from the main frame members generally by means of heavy wires or straps and the "T" members are the first components of the suspended ceiling which are installed.
Once the "T" member framework has been completed, the other elements of the suspended ceiling are then installed. Typical ceiling components which must be accommodated include air conditioning ducts and outlets and a variety of light fixtures. Each of these components must be supported by and secured to, the inverted "T" framework.
A large number of light fixtures must generally be provided at locations spaced around the area to be covered by the suspended ceiling. The location of these light fixtures is generally determined by esthetic considerations or the need to light particular areas where work is to be performed. As a result, light fixture installations must be capable of flexible installation to accommodate a variety of spacings within the supporting framework.
The prior art has provided support members for light fixtures which interact with the supporting framework in a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,889 teaches a light fixture support member which extends between inverted "T" members and includes a generally inverted "U" portion at each extremity for fitting over the upstanding portion of the inverted "T". Set screws lock the fixture support member at a selected location along the inverted "T" members. In yet another prior art support member, a spring member clips over the upper extremity of the inverted "T" member for securing the light fixture support member to the "T". These prior art attempts either require a multiplicity of components to complete the support fixture or require relatively complex manufacturing operations to construct clip-type attachments.
It is common knowledge that the cost of commercial and residential construction is increasing at a rapid rate due to cost increases both in materials and in labor. It is, therefore, highly desirable that any manufactured component be designed to reduce its fabrication costs and enhance the efficacy with which the item performs its intended task. Accordingly, it is an important feature of the subject invention to provide a light fixture support member which can be installed and located on an inverted "T" support framework with minimum effort.
It is another feature of the present invention that only a single piece of stock material is needed to form a completed support fixture.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that the support member can be secured to the inverted "T" member without manipulating any locking devices.
It is still another feature of the present invention that a light fixture support member can be provided which is adjustable in length to accommodate a variety of "T" member spacings and/or to package compactly as a component part of a light fixture assembly.